List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/601 - 700
Episode 601: Possession is nine-tenths of the law. *Episode 602: At least the air isn't acid *Episode 603: You can't knock them all out of the park. *Episode 604: Red Mage's Lament *Episode 605: If at first... *Episode 606: The ol' switcheroo. *Episode 607: The Locked Door *Episode 608: Teleporting never screws anyone *Episode 609: Sincerity *Episode 610: Logic! *Episode 611: Did you see the new Poof? *Episode 612: Mind Over Matter *Episode 613: Mirror Master *Episode 614: Escalations *Episode 615: The Other Final Solution *Episode 616: Mark of the Marvel *Episode 617: Thinking Ahead *Episode 618: Tough Love *Episode 619: Waroween *Episode 620: The End of Ordeals. *Episode 621: Throw me a bone dragon. *Episode 622: Now shut up. *Episode 623: There was a fire fight! *Episode 624: Undead Dinosaur Comics *Episode 625: Mis-en-scene *Episode 626: Spinelessness *Episode 627: Inconsequential *Episode 628: A Little Stuck *Episode 629: Undead Horrors *Episode 630: Reverence for the Elderly *Episode 631: What Goes Around, Comes Around. *Episode 632: You Got The Thing! *Episode 633: The Dragon-Haunted World *Episode 634: You were right. *Episode 635: Secret Ingredient *Episode 636: My Personal Philosophy Is That Personal Philosophies Are Stupid *Episode 637: An Unhealthy Imagination *Episode 638: Movin' On Up *Episode 639: Moving The Earth *Episode 640: Accusations *Episode 641: Cleansing Action *Episode 642: On The Rebound *Episode 643: Real Ultimate Power *Episode 644: Processing... *Episode 645: Glitter Boy *Episode 646: A Short History Of Magic *Episode 647: Blue Herring *Episode 648: Task Mastery *Episode 649: Fighter Kinda Likes Swords *Episode 650: I See You *Episode 651: Thief Of Time *Episode 652: Solidarity *Episode 653: Growing Pains *Episode 654: Ominous *Episode 655: Switcheroo! *Episode 656: Simply Stunning *Episode 657: Clowning Around *Episode 658: Feeling Blue *Episode 659: My New Sword Technique Is Unstoppable *Episode 660: When It Rains, It Pours *Episode 661: All Kinds Of Hallucinations *Episode 662: Hell Is Other Monsters *Episode 663: Surgical Precision *Episode 664: Civics *Episode 665: Analysis *Episode 665: Analysis *Episode 666: Is Just Another Comic, Calm Down. *Episode 667: The Fighter Of Invention *Episode 668: Stop Hitting Yourself *Episode 669: So Very Many Innovations *Episode 670: Gettin' Tchaikovsky Wit' It *Episode 671: Kick Off *Episode 672: Trial And Error *Episode 673: The Merits Of The Majestic Chocobo *Episode 674: A Natural Progression *Episode 675: Clarifications *Episode 676: Supernatural Selection *Episode 677: Step One... *Episode 678: Sky's The Limit *Episode 679: Chainsaw Therapy *Episode 680: Walkin' On Water *Episode 681: Of Civilizations *Episode 682: Pointless Retribution *Episode 683: Pimp My Bird *Episode 684: The Long Road Home *Episode 685: The Final Straw *Episode 686: Same Abominations, Different Quest *Episode 687: Graphic Detail *Episode 688: An Honest Opinion *Episode 689: Backfire *Episode 690: Practical Magic *Episode 691: Miscommunication *Episode 692: The Miracle of Flight *Episode 693: I Like To Shop At The Duty Free Shop *Episode 694: Hell is NPCs *Episode 695: Physics are for other people *Episode 696: Finally Catching A Break *Episode 697: Off Panel *Episode 698: The critics won't understand, no one will, they're programmed by the man. *Episode 699: Soon-to-be Skeletons In The Closet *Episode 700: The One Where Something Stupid Happens *Episode 700.1: Ripped From Today's Headlines Category: Comic Scripts 601-700